


Pasar página

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Love, New love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Relationships: Gabrielle Delacour/Original Female Character(s)





	Pasar página

Cogió una pequeña jeringa y la introdujo en el diminuto frasco, donde llenó dos mililitros de la poción curativa. Acarició suavemente la cabeza del murciélago con el índice y le clavó la aguja cerca del ala ausente.

—Tranquila, Georgette —le dijo a la niña que sostenía al animal entre lágrimas—. _Viago_ se pondrá bien. Su ala se repondrá en unos días. —Se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la madre—. Póngale dos mililitros una vez al día y durante una semana.

—Muchísimas gracias —le agradeció la madre—. Georgette hizo magia accidental y el pobre _Viago_ sufrió las consecuencias.

—Cualquier problema que haya, me lo traes.

La mujer agradeció una vez más a la veterimaga mientras se marchaba con la niña, que seguía abrazando entre lágrimas a su pequeña mascota.

—Gabrielle —dijo una voz asomándose por la puerta de la consulta.

—Régine —contestó con sorna.

—Hace cuatro horas que te dije que regresaras a casa.

—No estoy cansada —replicó Gabrielle.

—O te marchas o te despido. Tú decides.

Gabrielle puso los ojos en blanco. Se despidió de su jefa a regañadientes. Realmente no quería volver a casa. Aunque, tal vez, su problema ya se hubiese esfumado a esas alturas.

* * *

—Vaya, vaya —murmuró una joven sentada en la entrada de su casa—. Al fin apareces.

—He tenido mucho trabajo.

—Hace cuatro horas que terminó tu turno.

—¿Me estás espiando?

—Me lo dijiste anoche —respondió con una ceja alzada.

Gabrielle no recordaba apenas de la noche anterior. Había bebido demasiado y la lengua se le soltaba mucho. Maldecía cuando estaba borracha. Abrió la puerta con un hechizo silencioso y entró.

—¿No me invitas? —Gabrielle hizo un ademán para que entrara.

—Vérène, yo… —La chica le puso un dedo en los labios para hacerla callar.

—Déjame adivinar: no eres tú, soy yo —se burló—. La verdad, no te entiendo, Gabrielle. No nos conocemos de una noche, sino de… ¿veinte?

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir.

—¿He de convertirme en salamadra para que me hagas caso? —le sonrió con picardía.

—Vérène, ya te dije que acabo de salir de una relación de varios años y…

—No la puedes olvidar —completó la joven pelirroja—. Ya me lo dijiste. Pero aun así te gusto.

Realmente era muy distinta a Marcelle y eso le gustaba. O le asustaba. O ambas cosas.

—Me lo has dicho muchas veces… algunas incluso entre orgasmos —le susurró, acercándose más a la joven Delacour.

—Es que no sé si estoy preparada para iniciar una nueva relación.

—Está bien. Podemos ir más despacio si lo deseas. Sin agobios. Solo tú, yo y una taza de té.

Si había algo que a Gabrielle le gustaba de aquella rebelde pelirroja era precisamente lo segura de sí misma que siempre estaba, cosa que con Marcelle nunca sintió. Y eso le gustaba. Ya habían pasado más de seis meses desde que lo dejaron y tal vez iba siendo hora de pasar página.

Y Vérène era la mejor de las opciones.


End file.
